Dragon Ball Alternate Universe
by RyanSawPower
Summary: A alternate version of Dragon Ball where Gohan did not die from Goku's sudden transformation to a oozaru and Goku does not have a tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragonball Fanfiction Alternate Universe**

Summary: A alternate version of Dragon Ball where Gohan did not die from Goku's sudden transformation to a oozaru and Goku does not have a tail.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author Notes: This is my first ever fan-fiction so reviews are welcomed

Chapter 1: The turtle hermit

A peaceful day in planet earth 8:35 in the morning . Goku was outside doing pushups and situps as his warm-up he knew that he had to be strong before he can conquering the planet but during the past several years he change his ways and he was taught by his Master who was also his Grandpa Gohan about martial arts . Gohan was a peace loving person and the only person whom Goku knew and respected . He trains with his Master everyday as each week passes by he gets stronger,faster, more efficient at fighting and manipulating his ki. During his training session's Goku also wondered every he trains what would happen in the future as it always been a question for him. Goku finishes his warmup to get ready for his training . Goku's training methods were different each time some were meditating for hours or shooting Ki blasts at targets such as dinosaurs. Goku proceeded to do his workout until 4 hours later Gohan called for Goku for lunch.

"Ahahaha!" Goku pants as he was tired then he heard Gohan's voice saying "Goku food is ready come here"

"Wow I am Starving I can't get any stronger but rather weaker if I train with my stomach empty" Goku thought to himself then ran to his Sensei's house . There he was greeted by his Sensei Gohan

"How is training going Goku" Gohan smiled and kept looking at Goku while he sits in one of the chairs

"I am doing good grandpa"Goku said while focusing on his food

"Tomorrow I am Visiting my Sensei Roshi in his island do you wanna go or do you want to stay?" Gohan grabbed a chair and sat down near him.

"Why are we going there?" Goku asked while looking at Gohan with Confusion on his face .

"He is my Friend and My mentor you would learn more from him than I could and you might be stronger than I am once you train with him for a month or so" Gohan replied coolly

Goku then ponder his choice's within seconds then he answered " of course Grandpa"

"Then we will leave tomorrow morning so enjoy your training"Replied Gohan.

Goku finishes his food and started to clean his dishes which was a Afterwards Goku left the house to train for the rest of the day to improve his techniques in order to impress his Grandpa's Sensei. A day later Goku and his Grandpa woke up about 6:35 then they proceeded to get belongings they will need for the journey to Master Roshi's home which will take 3 days from Gohan's Home to Master Roshi's house. During their journey Both Gohan and Goku discussed about The turtle hermit , how was Gohan trained and how much he estimated his power will increase after training with the turtle hermit. 2 and a half days of traveling Gohan and Goku reached the sea which separates them from the turtle hermit's home.

"Looks like we're going to build a raft" Goku suggested to Gohan who was at the time getting something from his pockets to get something.

Gohan then got a capsule and Goku saw the capsule being a curious person he ran to Gohan " Grandpa what does that thing contain"Goku asked Goha with confusion on his face

" It contains a boat Goku " Gohan replied and then threw the capsule at the ocean.

Then BAM! it turned into a Boat which then they board to go the home of the turtle hermit. 13 minutes later Goku and Gohan reached the island of the turtle hermit which they then disembark Goku went to the door of the house of the turtle hermit which he waited half nervously half excited while Gohan got the boat back into its capsule size which afterwards he then walked towards the door. It was then opened by the Turtle hermit who then gestured the guest into his house.

"Come in you two" The turtle hermit said to Gohan and Goku gesturing them to sit

"So how was the journey"Roshi asked his former Student

"Good my old friend" Gohan replied to Roshi.

"So who is this kid right here," Roshi looked at Goku then back to Gohan.

"That is Goku he is my grandson remember the letter's I sent you"Gohan looked at Goku while speaking to his former mentor.

" Oh Goku yeah I remember now so why did you bring him here?" Roshi looked at Gohan confused.

"Because Goku will starve and he does not know how to cook and since he eats a lot of food and He wants to train with you Roshi and he is very talented even for his age and he is more talented than I am when you trained me Master" Gohan replied to Roshi with a smile to his face

"Sure Gohan I actually need a sparring partner for Krillin"Roshi smiled at the idea.

Roshi then got up and got some tea from the kitchen and offered Goku and Gohan who both took it after saying their thanks.

"So are you participating in the World Martial Arts tournament?,"Roshi continued his discussion with Gohan while Goku left the living room to explore the house.

"Yes I am participating" Gohan then replied with a smile in his face remembering his training.

Gohan and Master Roshi kept discussing about life and events until Goku went in front of them which it was dinner time .

"Master Roshi can I please have some food"The Saiyan look at both Master Roshi and Gohan with a displeased face.

"I will get both of you something to eat" The turtle hermit replied to the hungry saiyan.

Soon Master Roshi prepared plenty of food in the table near the. Goku then start eating rapidly both he managed to regain his composure.

"Wow this is good master Roshi" Goku compliments Master Roshi.

"I learned cooking a long time ago and the people who taught me to cook where experts"Roshi replied.

Son Goku finally got up and then went outside to feel the cold sea Gohan and Master Roshi continued having discussions until 8:49 where Master Roshi offered to let them stay as long as they want even though Goku was a eating machine. Soon the feeling of tiredness and needing to sleep Goku went upstairs and food a bed saved for him. Goku then lay down into the bed and soon thought what would happen in the soon got upstairs and kissed Goku's forehead.

"Good night Goku have Good dreams in your sleep" Gohan then lay down into one of the beds and too fell asleep.

Chapter 1: Power levels

Goku: 33

Gohan: 105

Master Roshi: 145


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Ball Alternate Universe Chapter 2**

Author Notes: This is chapter 2 of the Dragon Ball Alternate Universe

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball,Dragon Ball Z,Dragon Ball Gt are all owned by Toei Animation,Fuji Tv and Akira Toriyama .

Nappa: Hey Author when can I show up

Me: (Drinks Slurpee) Let me see!

(Papers fly over the place)

Me: Sorry I do not have a plan for yet Nappa but you broke the Fourth wall!

Nappa: I don't care a tiny bit about the 4th wall but I am going to obliterate you for not planning for me!

Vegeta: You cannot just obliterate the Author Nappa think before you act he can just make you die 100x worse than what I done to you in the original manga.

Me: Thanks Vegeta I am going to make sure you put more of a fight to frieza than just losing without really making frieza a tiny bit scared.

Vegeta: Nappa lets kill this guy!

Nappa: Yay!

Me: Go ahead I am going to call the 4th wall Specialist Unit

Nappa: What is the 4th wall Specialist Unit

Me: 4th wall Specialist Unit is a Unit in charge of defending the thin line that is always broken by authors and several characters alike and by the way their battle power is between frieza and Celestial's from the Marvel universe!

Nappa: There is no way that could be right!

Vegeta: Yes he is not kidding we better get back into our business before he calls the unit.

Me: Thank you now commence the chapter

Chapter 2 Training Montage

On the last chapter of Dragon Ball Alternate Universe Gohan and Goku set out to visit the turtle hermit and Gohan and Roshi caught up to the past events. Then Goku was then taken under the wing of Master Roshi to be train and our protagonists had fallen asleep when we left off.

Goku woke up after a good night sleep it was exactly 7:08 am and he then got out of the house and started started doing one handed pushups.

"Today is the day I learn from Master Gohan's Sensei" Goku said to himself excitedly.

Goku then stopped and stretched before continuing his Goku went to the house and retrieved a spare clothes because he plan to mediating underwater while being under pressure so he can better manipulate his afterwards Goku left his extra clothes in the sand and he proceeded to dive to the water and about 72 ft he stopped and meditated there for about an hour until he heard his stomach rumbling,So he decided to go back to the surface. Goku then reached the surface and change to his extra clothes and he proceeded to get a snack by toasting bread but he saw Master Roshi and Gohan discussing.

"So when are you leaving Gohan" Roshi asked in a friendly tone

"In a week from now but first I want to see Goku's training progress in a week"Gohan Replied with a smile in his face.

Soon Master Roshi and Gohan got up and started walking out the door.

"Goku come out here we are going to start your training" Gohan yelled.

Goku then finished his toast bread and he got outside which he then looked very happy and excited.

"Where are we going?"Goku asked Gohan with excitement in his voice.

"We are going to the same place I trained with Ox-King a fellow peer of mine but I will tell you about him in a another day" Gohan replied to Goku's Question.

Soon Roshi threw a capsule similar to Gohan's onto the ocean and it became a Roshi , Gohan and Goku then got into the boat and they set sail for a island near Master Roshi's House where Gohan was trained.

(7 minutes and 38 seconds later)

"Viola we are here"Master Roshi turned back and made a gesture to the group.

The island was quite big and it had lot of forest and rivers flowing to the ocean. It also had a large cave system which was not explored by anyone including the turtle island also contained a village in the middle of the island which was home to monks.

"Same place as I remember when I was taken in the wing of Roshi" Gohan looked at Goku.

"Wow this place is huge and this was the place you guys trained?"Goku asked excitedly.

"Yep Goku but now we have to go to a village in the center of the island to pick up Krillin he will be your sparring partner"Master Roshi said to Goku.

Soon Master Roshi got his boat back in the capsule and he started walking towards the village while being followed by Gohan and minutes of walking Master Roshi , Gohan and Goku reached the village and they headed straight for the temple which was the residence for the monk were heard from the staircase as a boy appeared running towards them and stopped his tracks near Master Roshi.

"Hello Master Roshi"the mysterious person said with delight in his voice.

"Hello Krillin"Master Roshi replied to Krillin.

Soon Master Roshi introduced Goku and Gohan to after the Introduction they set out to camp and Master Roshi then grabbed a capsule and toss it into the ground which became like a thing that happened was that Master Roshi gave Goku and Krillin a bag filled with heavy rocks which would measure up to 4 tons and then have them run the entire island which they did in 7 minutes.

"Is that all that was not even close to a warm-up" Goku said proudly to the Master Roshi and Gohan.

"Hey Goku how could you say that I personally think it was a warm-up" Krillin replied

" I was used to training much more difficult things than this that's why" Goku stated to Krillin.

"Goku this training is meant for pushing your normal limits so you guys can train harder" Roshi said

"Hey Roshi let us see who is stronger my Grandson or Krillin because I never saw Krillin fight and Goku could use a challenge" Gohan stated with a this-should-get-interesting-look.

"That is a good idea Krillin could use this opportunity to use the skills I thought him in training" Roshi agreed with Gohan.

"I personally want to see the abilities of Goku"Krillin grinned

"Yeah I think this might get Interesting so I want to challenge Krillin"Goku smirked.

Soon both Krillin and Goku went into a fighting was the first to make a move he sprinted towards to Krillin and he proceeded to punch dodged and rolled to his left and attempted to kick Goku but Goku was faster he caught Krillin's Leg and started to spin Krillin and throw him into a got up filled with bruises and cuts.

"Wow Goku is a lot stronger than I thought" Krillin Glanced and thought to himself.

Goku then jumped into the air and fired several ki blast at Krillin who happened to be hit with a ki blast that detonated near his face and sent him rolling. Master Roshi happened to see what Goku did and he was shocked.

"Since when did Goku learn to fire Ki Blasts?"Master Roshi asked Gohan with confusion on his face.

"I thought Goku to fire Ki blast since he was 11 and right now he is 12 "Gohan said proudly.

Soon Krilin got up and saw Goku smiling.

"You are the first person I actually won a fight against"Goku smiled to Krillin and helped him to his feet.

"Lucky you I always lose" Krillin replied to Goku.

Soon the two became friends and trained with each other and the week after Goku and Krillin Gohan left to go back to his home in Mount Paozu and he left a note saying that he will be participating in the World Martial Arts Tournament in several Roshi's Training which lasted several months which consisted of Manipulating Ki , Improved Fighting Techniques , Strength , Stamina and pushing far beyond any normal human after several months of training with Master Roshi they went to the Tenkaichi Budoukai and got registered to join the tournament which is going to start in about 4 days but first they have to pass the Preliminaries which would decide the 15 people who can go to the tournament which is in 3 , Krillin and Master Roshi decided to relax before the tournament.

Chapter 2 Powerlevels:

Goku (pre-training) : 33

Krillin (pre-training) : 18

Grandpa Gohan: 105

Master Roshi: 145


End file.
